


The Spy

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Drabble, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Someone’s been spying on Maglor.





	The Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



“You’re aware why I’ve brought you here,” Maglor began.

“Actually, I don’t,” Curufin cut. “And I don’t appreciate you ambushing my party when a simple invitation would have sufficed.” 

“Oh, then behavior in due would have been much appreciated!” 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

Maglor scowled. “Don’t play innocent with me! Spying on me for your own lascivious purposes!” 

Curufin leaned back. “I…that was never my intent!” 

“I know what lies in your heart, brother. We have had many a nights together.” 

The confusion passed into a smirk. “Then what are you waiting for? If that’s really what you want!”

*

Nethril sighed and set the doll down.

“Any news of our lord?” she asked her helper. “I must get these dolls produced as fast as I can if I must keep up with demand, and I can’t without knowing what Lord Maglor is currently wearing!” 

“I…believe I may have stirred some trouble,” he squeaked. 

“How so?” 

“Well…Lord Maglor may have mistook my spying on him for someone else…” 

After hearing the full tale, Nethril gasped as a new wonderful idea gripped her. “Well now! Kissing dolls it’ll be! Imagine how popular they’ll be! These’ll sell out in minutes!”


End file.
